1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for creating cold plasmas, and, more particularly, to such devices that are hand-held and methods for using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Atmospheric pressure hot plasmas are known to exist in nature. For example, lightning is an example of a dc arc (hot) plasma. Many dc arc plasma applications have been achieved in various manufacturing processes, for example, for use in forming surface coatings. Atmospheric pressure cold plasma processes are also known in the art. Most of the low-pressure cold plasma processes are known to utilize positive to negative electrodes in different configurations, which release free electrons in a noble gas medium.
Device that use a positive to negative electrode configuration to form a cold plasma from noble gases (helium, argon, etc.) have frequently exhibited electrode degradation and overheating difficulties through continuous device operation. The process conditions for enabling a dense cold plasma electron population without electrode degradation and/or overheating are difficult to achieve.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a device for producing a cold plasma that overcomes the difficulties inherent in prior known devices.